To Love A Prince
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Merlin loves Arthur and like his magic, he desperately tries to keep it a secret. However, Morgana is perfectly aware of the manservants feelings. Will she stay out of their business? Of course not. Merlin/Arthur SLASH
1. Morgana Always Knows

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or any characters you recognize.**

This is my 1st fanfic so please be gentle with me.

**To Love A Prince**

From the day he had arrived in Camelot, Merlin had constantly been at the centre of all trouble and had repeatedly saved the life of Prince Arthur, the heir to the throne. Of course, Merlin's heroism often went unnoticed. For Merlin was not an ordinary servant by any means. The young man was a truly powerful wizard. With his magic, Merlin was able to save the life of the Prince again and again. However, he could never real his gifts or King Uther would have him executed.

Not only did the young warlock have to keep his magical talents hidden, he also had another secret with which he had to guard with his life. He was hopelessly in love with the blonde haired, blue eyed and all around prat of a Prince.

Merlin could not remember the precise moment when his heart began to flutter at the sight of the young Prince, or when his flesh first began to itch for the royal prats touch. To him, the development of his feelings was very much a blur.

Upon first meeting Arthur, Merlin had hated the arrogant bully and could barely stomach the sight of him. Then slowly he began to sympathize with the other boy who had so much pressure on him and in time he came to respect him. As time went on, the warlock saw new sides to the heir of Camelot and in what seemed no time at all he considered Arthur not only his Prince and master, but also his friend. Then just as quickly, Merlin fell madly in love with Arthur.

How he had managed to keep his feelings a secret for so long he did not know. At times he was so sure that everybody knew exactly how he felt for the Prince and he half expected to be thrown in the stocks.

After a hard day's work Merlin would return to his room and dreams of Arthur would fill his head as soon as he hit the pillow. Yet he would always wake up alone and a fresh wave of heartbreak would burn through his veins as he made his way to the Prince's chambers to serve the beautiful man who would never love him back.

On one such morning, Merlin rushed to Arthur's rooms hoping his master wouldn't be too mad at his lateness. When he entered the room without knocking his blue eyes landed upon the Prince arguing with the Lady Morgana.

'Good morning Merlin.' Morgana greeted cheerfully.

'My Lady.' Merlin replied as he gave a slight bow.

Morgana beamed at him as she crossed the room with the train of her dress trailing along behind her. She paused beside Merlin at the door and cast a wicked smirk at the Prince.

'Perhaps we'll continue this discussion later.' She said with a gleeful tone in her voice. When the red-faced Prince glared at her she released a small giggle before sweetly bidding him farewell.

'I won't ask.' Merlin said hurriedly once Morgana had left.

'You're late.' Arthur pointed out as Merlin moved further into the room and set his breakfast down on the table.

'Aren't I always?' Merlin replied cheekily with a lopsided grin.

The Prince glared daggers at his manservant before slumping into his seat and playing with his food.

'You know sire, you're supposed to eat that.' Merlin told him.

'Unless you want it over your head I suggest you shut up.' Arthur quipped.

'Er, right sorry.' Merlin mumbled as he began remaking the bed.

After making sure the Prince wasn't looking, Merlin leant forward and deeply inhaled the smell of Arthur's sheets.

'Merlin.' Arthur called.

'Yes sire?' Merlin asked quickly dropping the sheets and rearranging them on the bed.

'Nothing, forget it.' He told him with a sigh before pushing his bowl of untouched food away.

'You haven't touched your breakfast.' Merlin commented.

'Wow Merlin, nothing gets past you does it?' The Prince asked sarcastically.

'Is something wrong?' The dark-haired boy asked concernedly.

'Oh no Merlin, not at all, everything's just perfect.' Arthur retorted.

'Does this have something to do with Morgana?' Merlin asked.

'Yes, no, I...maybe.' Arthur answered as he looked out his bedroom window.

Merlin quietly observed the other boy waiting for him to say something more. He didn't have long to wait.

'She's just so...so...infuriating.' Arthur said eventually. 'She always seems to know everything and she's always bloody right and she just has to rub it in and waltz around with a smug grin acting all superior.'

'She does?' Merlin asked and Arthur glared at him. 'I mean...yes...she does. You're right it's...infuriating.'

To Merlin's delight, Arthur let out a light laugh and the angelic sound caused a forest of fairies to fly gracefully in his stomach. After a few minutes of silence Arthur seemed to calm down and he reseated himself at the table and ate his breakfast.

Just as Arthur was finishing his food there was a light rap upon his door.

'Come in!' Arthur called.

The door slowly opened and a timid looking Gwen hesitantly sidled into the room.

'Sire.' She greeted with a curtsey before sending a brief smile towards Merlin.

'What is it Guinevere?' Arthur asked as he studied the coffee-coloured girl.

'Forgive me my lord.' Gwen said bashfully. 'But my Lady requests that I deliver you a message.'

'Oh fine let's hear it.' Arthur groaned.

'She says,' Gwen cleared her throat nervously and her eyes looked fleeting at the door as she wondered if she could run fast enough to get away from the Prince is he decided to attack. 'She asked me to say...um...well she asked me to sing really...er...'

'Please just say it Guinevere.' Arthur asked her in a tone of forced calm. 'I promise I won't get mad.' He assured her. 'At you.' He added.

'Right, thank you sire.' Gwen said still sounding nervous. 'Well Morgana says...Arthur's in love, Arthur's in love.' The handmaid sang the last bit before fleeing the room.

Arthur banged his fist angrily on the table causing Merlin to jump.

'Bloody Morgana!' Arthur hissed.

'Um...sire?' Merlin asked cautiously and the Prince rounded on him.

'It's not true.' Arthur told him sternly. 'Not a word of it do you understand?'

'Yes sire, of course sire.' Merlin replied.

'Get out Merlin.' Arthur ordered suddenly.

'What? But Arthur I...' Merlin began.

'Just get out!' Arthur snapped and the young wizard promptly fled.

As he walked down the palace corridors he managed to catch up with Gwen just as she was about to enter Morgana's chambers.

'Oh Merlin.' Morgana said upon seeing him beside Gwen. 'Do come in.'

Merlin followed Gwen into Morgana's rooms and stood awkwardly not sure what to do with himself. The two girls perched themselves on the bed and both were laughing, though Morgana was laughing much more than her servant.

'I do wish I had been there to see the look upon his face.' Morgana sighed wistfully.

'He looked positively murderous my Lady.' Gwen told her. 'I think Merlin and myself are lucky to be alive.'

'Oh Arthur wouldn't hurt Merlin.' Morgana said confidently before falling into another fit of giggles as she witnessed the blush rise on the boy's pale cheeks.

'I should probably go.' Merlin told them as he edged towards the door. 'I'm sure Gaius needs me.' He lied.

'Merlin.' Morgana positively purred. 'Come here.' She ordered as she beckoned him with an elegant finger.

He nervously stumbled over towards the bed and the two girls took a hold of one of his arms and forced him to sit between them. Identical smirks spread over their faces and Merlin was suddenly terrified. The way Morgana and Gwen were looking at him now was much scarier than being in the presence of the King or indeed any magical creature or evil sorcerer.

'Oh Merlin.' Gwen said in her bright gentle voice.

'Dear sweet Merlin.' Morgana said in a voice that rang with mischief.

The young warlock let out a whimper in response.

'We know something about you Merlin.' Morgana informed him. 'Don't we Gwen?'

'Yes we do.' She confirmed in a bubbly manner.

'W-what?' Merlin squeaked feeling a strong sense of dread.

'You love Arthur.' They sang together.

'Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't.' Merlin tried to deny but the girls weren't fooled.

'Oh come now Merlin, you don't have to pretend.' Morgana told him. 'We've seen the way you look at him.'

The wizard opened and closed his mouths a few times before deciding to just stay silent. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that when he opened them he'd be tucked up in bed and find that this was all a dream. Unfortunately, when he reopened his eyes the girl's were still sat either side of him with wide knowing grins on their faces.

'Please don't tell him.' Merlin begged pitifully.

'Don't worry, we won't say a word.' Gwen promised.

'But you will.' Morgana said matter-of-factly. 'You're going to march right up to Arthur and tell him how you feel.'

'I...what?' Merlin spluttered his skin turning deathly pale. 'Are you insane?'

'He loves you too Merlin.' Morgana assured him and she sounded so confident he almost believed her.

'That's impossible, he'd never...he doesn't...' Merlin babbled.

'Yes he does.' They told him in unison.

'I've known Arthur a long time.' Morgana stated. 'He can't keep his true feelings hidden from me. It's so obvious that you two are meant to be together.'

'You're like two sides of the same coin.' Gwen interjected.

'Precisely.' Morgana agreed. 'But you know what Arthur's like, he's far too proud to ever admit his feelings.'

'That's why you have to make the first move.' Gwen told him gently.

The two girls looked at him expectantly but he had no idea what it was they were expecting.

'Well?' Morgana asked impatiently.

'Well what?' Merlin asked in confusion.

The girls rolled their eyes both clipped him around the back of his head.

'Ow!' He exclaimed as he tenderly rubbed the back of his skull. 'What was that for?'

'For being such a...male.' Morgana replied. 'Now, are you going to tell Arthur how you feel or not?'

'No way.' Merlin answered immediately and both girls looked severely disappointed. They folded their arms across their chests and pouted slightly as they looked up at him through their long lashes. 'Don't look at me like that.' The boy pleaded as he felt his resolve beginning to break.

'Please Merlin.' Morgana asked. 'Arthur's like a brother to me. All I want is to see him happy.'

'And I want to see you happy.' Gwen told him. 'And you two would make each other happy.'

'No, I can't...there's no way.'

'Please?' The two girls asked together dragging out the word.

'Fine, I'll try.' Merlin agreed and the girls beamed in delight. 'But if I end up in the stocks or the dungeons I won't speak to either of you ever again.'

With that said he pushed himself off the bed and raced out of the room, stumbling slightly on his way. He was on his way back to his own living quarters with Gaius when he saw the Prince strolling down the hall. Mouth suddenly dry and heart hammering, Merlin ducked behind a statue of a lion.

'Merlin what are you doing?' Arthur asked him as he looked down upon him.

Blushing in embarrassment Merlin stood up from his unsuccessful hiding place.

'Nothing sire.' He replied.

'Go get my horses ready.' Arthur instructed. 'We're going on a hunt.'

'I thought the hunt with the other knights wasn't until next week.' Merlin said.

'It's not.' Arthur told him. 'But I'm in the mood for a hunt now so you and I are going.'

'I...just us?' Merlin squeaked.

'Yes Merlin, now go prepare the horses.' Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded before obediently heading out to the stables. A strange sensation burst to life in his stomach. He would be alone in the company of Arthur away from the castle, perhaps he could tell the Prince how he really felt for him. That way, if Arthur reacted badly he could use his magic to knock him out with a tree branch and ran away back to Ealdor. As he tended to the horses he wondered if Morgana and Gwen were right. Could it be possible that Arthur returned his feelings? Merlin suddenly felt very excited and very scared about this hunting trip. Whatever happened, Merlin was sure it would change their relationship forever.

To Be Continued...

Please Review


	2. Just Blame Morgana

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

Chapter 2-Just Blame Morgana

Silence, the absence or lack of noise, something that Gaius valued very much. Countless times the old Physician had lectured Merlin on the importance of silence, peace and quiet. Yet as Merlin trudged behind Arthur as they neared the forest, he couldn't for the life of him understand what Gaius found so appealing. To Merlin, the lack of sound was awkward and uncomfortable as it wrapped around him like a thick rope slowly squeezing the life out of him. He wondered if Arthur felt as uneasy as he did but judging by the Prince's facial expression he merely seemed lost in his thoughts.

At the edge of the forest Arthur came to a stop and gracefully slipped off of his noble steed and tied it securely to the trunk of a tree. Merlin's dismount wasn't quite as elegant and the young warlock found himself tumbling onto his backside letting out a small 'oomph'.

With a roll of his eyes, the blonde boy lifted Merlin to his feet by the scruff of his neck before tying the horse to the tree beside the other steed. Without a word, Arthur thrust a spear into Merlin's arms then gathered his crossbow.

The Prince stealthily entered the forest and Merlin followed behind him snapping twigs with his feet as he walked.

Bending down low, Arthur crept through the trees, his eyes peeled for any hint of prey. Behind him, Merlin tried and failed not to admire the curves of Arthur's arse. The blonde's ears perked up when he detected movement from the other side of a bush. He tiptoed round and aimed his bow at the baby deer. Before he could shoot, Merlin nosily bumbled behind him and tripped over his own feet before crashing into the prince.

The two young men tumbled to the ground and the deer galloped away.

"Merlin you idiot!" Arthur snapped as he scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Sorry sire." He apologized although he was secretly glad that the silence had been broken. "I tripped."

Arthur shook his head at him before whacking him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Merlin whined as he rubbed his sore spot. "You're worse than Gwen and Morgana."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked indignantly.

"Nothing." Merlin mumbled as he cast his eyes downwards and watched a spider scuttle by. "They just both hit me round the head in Morgana's room earlier."

"What were you doing in Morgana's room?" Arthur demanded to know as he stalked towards his manservant.

Slightly fearful of the angry expression upon the Prince's handsome face, Merlin backed up until his back hit the bark of a tree.

"J-just t-talking." Merlin stuttered.

"What about?" Arthur asked emphasizing every syllable.

"Um…hair and dresses…girl stuff." Merlin lied.

Arthur lifted in eyebrow in response and the wizard knew the Prince didn't believe him.

"Unless you want to return to Camelot being dragged along the ground I suggest you tell me the truth." The Prince threatened.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Merlin replied with a nervous laugh. "I know you wouldn't, Morgana said so."

Something that slightly resembled fear flickered in the Prince's eyes before his blue orbs narrowed and he stepped closer to Merlin lowering his voice to a fierce whisper.

"What else did Morgana say?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin answered far too quickly. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me Merlin." Arthur insisted.

"No I can't." Merlin said hastily. "If I tell you'll…you'll react badly."

"Merlin!" The Prince snarled and his resemblance to the King was suddenly striking.

"She says you're in love!" Merlin yelled and Arthur took a step back.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not in love." Arthur told him adamantly. "Don't believe a word she tells you."

He merely nodded in response and seemingly satisfied Arthur turned away and once more began prowling through the woods. This time, Arthur managed to successfully shoot a rabbit. Without being told to Merlin picked up the dead animal.

"Well done sire." Merlin praised.

"We're alone Merlin, don't call me sire." Arthur said exasperatedly.

"Ok then, can I call you Artie?" He asked.

"Not if you want to live." Arthur replied.

"Er, right. I'll just stick with Arthur then." Merlin decided.

"A wise choice." Arthur acknowledged. "It seems you're not completely brain dead after all. And it spares me the job of having to murder you."

"Oh you wouldn't murder me Arthur; you'd miss me too much." Merlin commented with a wide grin; however he didn't dare test his luck and call the Prince Artie.

"Come on, let's head back." Arthur said. "One rabbits enough. You and Gaius can have it for dinner."

"Really?" Merlin asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"You're skin and bones Merlin; you have to eat something other than whatever it is Gaius feeds you." Arthur commented.

"Thank you." Merlin told him gratefully. Arthur just waved his hand airily as if it was nothing.

They returned to the horses and Arthur untied them before loading the dead rabbit and his weapons onto the stallion. He hopped easily onto his horse and waited for Merlin to do the same. After three failed attempts, Arthur took pity on him and dropped down to lend the boy a hand.

A small gasp escaped the dark-haired boy as he felt the blonde's hands on his slender waist. With apparent ease, Arthur hoisted the other boy up onto the horse. When Arthur stepped away his hand slightly brushed down Merlin's thigh making the warlock shiver.

If Arthur noticed this he didn't show it. He merely strode back to his horse and seated himself in the saddle. They trotted back to Camelot making light conversation and Merlin kept willing himself to just declare his love but by the time they arrived back at Camelot he had completely lost the nerve.

Arthur helped Merlin secure the horses in the stables. They then dropped the rabbit off at Gaius' before heading to Arthur's room. When they stepped inside they were both shocked to find Morgana stood by the window.

She turned to face them when she heard them enter and a look of disappointment swept over her face.

"You didn't tell him did you Merlin." She said disapprovingly.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked.

Poor Merlin looked like a deer caught in the headlights so Morgana took pity on him.

"Nothing you need worry about." She told him. "You may leave Merlin."

Before Arthur could object the young wizard bolted from the room.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked directing the question at Morgana this time.

"Sorry Arthur." She replied not sounding the least bit apologetic. "But I'm sworn to secrecy."

"If you don't tell me I'll sneak into your room at night and cut off your hair." Arthur threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Morgana retorted. "Besides, if you even attempted to do such a thing I'd cut off a very vital body part of yours."

Arthur covered his crotch protectively not doubting her for a second.

"I really hate you." Arthur seethed.

"The feelings mutual." Morgana replied sounding highly amused. "So how was your hunt?"

"Fine." Arthur huffed as he sat on his bed and pulled off his boots.

"Care to elaborate." She asked.

"No." He said bluntly.

The King's ward rolled her eyes before coming to sit beside the disgruntled Prince on the bed.

"Now back to our earlier discussion." She said referring to the conversation they were having that morning before Merlin arrived.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur whined.

"Tough." Morgana said sternly and the Prince knew he had no choice. "You can deny it as much as you like but the fact still remains that you are madly in love with your manservant."

"I know." Arthur sighed as he lay backwards on his bed.

"Acceptance, finally!" Morgana exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Now that you can admit to yourself you should have no trouble at all admitting it to Merlin."

"Don't be absurd." Arthur scoffed. "I could never tell him, you know that."

"And why not?" Morgana asked.

"He'd only laugh at me." Arthur replied sounding a lot younger than he really was.

"Arthur, this is Merlin we're talking about." She reminded him. "He'd never laugh at you."

"No, he'd turn me down gently before running back to Ealdor as fast as he possibly can." The Prince said sadly. "And even if there was the slightest chance he returned my feelings it still wouldn't matter. Father would never approve."

"You don't need Uther's approval." Morgana told him.

"Oh Morgana be realistic." Arthur droned. "Being in love with a servant would be bad enough in his eyes, but if he knew I loved another man…he'd have Merlin killed without a second thought."

"You have to follow your heart Arthur." Morgana implored. "Love is a precious thing, a wondrous gift, so few people are fortunate enough to truly find it. Most of us have to merely settle for a crude imitation of love, it's so rare to find the real thing. But you have it Arthur, right at your fingertips, all you have to do is reach out and grab it."

"You are sweet Morgana." He told her. "Completely insane of course, but you're sweet."

"I am not sweet." She argued sounding insulted. "Mischievous, yes. Manipulative, of course. Sweet, no."

Arthur just laughed at her antics before a sad sigh escaped him yet again.

"Oh the pain of being in love." He groaned.

"Well as soon as you have the person you love held securely in your arms, the pain will stop." Morgana told him. "Just tell him how you feel."

"I've already told you I can't." Arthur replied.

"I'm not going to drop this." Morgana warned him as she stood up and gracefully glided over to the door. "Never." She turned on her heel and walked out of his door snapping it shut behind her.

The Prince rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. He truly wished things were as simple as Morgana believed them to be. He longed to tell Merlin how he felt about him, hold the boy in his arms, kiss his sweet lips, run his hands through his mop of hair and over every inch of his body. He wanted to shout from the highest tower that he loved Merlin and have everyone hear it. But Arthur knew better. Life was no fairytale; there could be no happy ending for him and Merlin. It was more than likely that he would end up marrying Morgana; he knew that was what his father wanted. Arthur shuddered at the thought of being married to the lady he'd come to think of as a sister. She'd be the cruelest wife ever and she'd tease and bully him all day with a permanent smirk on her face.

The door flew open and Merlin stepped inside thereby pausing the Prince's horrific visions of how married life with Morgana would play out.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin asked. "You look a little pale."

"I was imagining what it would be like to marry Morgana." Arthur answered honestly.

"Well, what's it like?" Merlin asked trying to make his face sound as bright as usual but Arthur clearly heard the note of sadness in his voice as well as seeing the way he seemed to deflate.

"It's horrible." Arthur told him observing how his manservant seemed to perk up a little at his words. "An utter nightmare. Definitely not the type of marriage I wish to enter."

Merlin chuckled a little as he cleared the Prince's discarded boots away.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad." He said in defense of the Lady.

"Would you want to be married to her then?" Arthur asked.

"Um, no thank you." Merlin replied shuddering at the thought.

"What about Gwen?" The Prince asked taking great care to keep the jealousy out of his voice. "You two are quite close."

"We're just friends." He answered. "And I really don't think of her like that. She's just…Gwen. Anyway, I doubt I'll ever get married. Who'd want to marry a clumsy idiot right?"

"I'm sure there's some prat somewhere who could handle it." Arthur laughed.

"Well you're the only prat I know." Merlin replied before promptly blushing.

"Yes well…" Arthur said as he cleared his throat to cover the awkward moment. "There's only one person I could ever think of marrying."

"It's Gaius isn't it?" Merlin asked jokingly causing the Prince to let out a very un-princely giggle and throw a pillow at him.

The pillow hit him square in the face and Merlin staggered backwards before launching the pillow back at his master. It missed by several inches and plummeted out of the open window. They heard a cry of outrage and Arthur moved over to the window and looked down to see his father and looking highly annoyed with the pillow on the floor beside him.

"Sorry father!" Arthur called as he fought to keep the grin off his face. "Morgana did it!"

"I did not!" She called from her bedroom window.

King Uther shook his head at them before ordering a servant to return the pillow to his son's chambers. Arthur pulled the window shut and turned back to face Merlin. Both boys promptly fell into a fit of laughter.

A short while later there was a knock at the door and Arthur beckoned the servant in. The pillow was handed over and Merlin thanked the servant before Arthur dismissed her. When the door closed behind her the two boys broke out into another wave of laughter.

"Thank you." Merlin said once his giggles had subsided.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"Not telling the King it was me." Merlin replied.

"Don't worry about it." The Prince told him from where he was sprawled on the floor having collapsed from laughing so much.

"Anyway, I should get back to Gaius." Merlin said. "Unless there's anything else you need?"

"I'm dinging with the King tonight." Arthur remembered. "Help me dress and then you can go."

With a nod, Merlin headed over to the dresser and selected an outfit. He laid the garments on the bed before helping Arthur remove the clothes he was already wearing and changing him into the fresh ones. His fingers fumbled slightly and he had to remind himself to breathe when the Prince was shirtless. When Arthur was ready he twirled around so the other boy could get a good view of him from all angles.

"How do I look?" Arthur asked almost sounding shy.

"Like a Prince." Merlin replied.

"A handsome Prince?" Arthur asked half-joking.

"A handsome Prince." Merlin assured him.

Their eyes briefly met and they both became a little bashful. Arthur recovered first and said a short goodbye before strolling out of his room and heading off to join his father and Morgana for dinner.

Merlin let out a deep mournful sigh before heading to his own quarters. When he arrived Gaius was just serving up the cooked rabbit. Merlin didn't think he had ever tasted anything so delicious, though he suspected it was because Arthur had hunted the rabbit as opposed to Gaius' cooking.

"Is there something you want to tell me Merlin?" Gaius asked him.

"Me? No." Merlin said.

"That pillow that hit Uther earlier." Gaius commented. "That wouldn't have had anything to do with you would it?"

"Sort of." Merlin confessed and Gaius cast him a look of disapproval. "It was really more Arthur's fault than mine." He added hastily. "In fact, you could probably say it was Morgana's fault. Yes, definitely Morgana's fault."

Gaius shook his head at him in a fatherly fashion and Merlin responded with his most innocent grin before heading off to his bedroom. He pulled out his spell book and flipped through it idly wondering if he would ever have the courage to confess his feelings to Arthur. Little did he know that the Prince himself was sat with his father and Morgana thinking the same thing.

To be continued

Please Review

Thank you to LadyFromPoland and BloodRedCrimsonHands for reviewing.


	3. Morgana's Nightmare

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin (but I wish I owned Bradley James)**

**Chapter 3-Morgana's Nightmare**

A terrified scream pierced the silence of the night and the Lady Morgana leapt from her tangled bed sheets. With tears streaking down her face she wrenched open her bedroom door and ran barefooted down the halls to the King's chamber.

"Out of my way!" She shrieked as she pushed past the guards at Uther's door.

The visibly shaken girl hurried to the King's bed and pulled the drapes of his four-poster open.

"My Lord?" She asked hysterically as she shook the man's shoulder.

Uther's eyes flew open and he grabbed a tight hold of the girl's wrists. When he recognized the intruder as his ward he released his grip and tenderly brushed the waves of hair out of her face as he studied her with concerned eyes.

"Morgana?" He asked in a voice of confusion.

"Oh my Lord." Morgana sobbed in relief as she saw that the King was well. She climbed onto the bed and sank into his arms burying her face in his neck.

"Sssh, sssh now." Uther soothed gently as he rubbed his hand in circular motions across her back in a gesture of comfort. "It's just a nightmare, it wasn't real." He assured her as he held her close.

She calmed down a little and pulled back from him slightly, her teardrops clinging to her eyelashes like delicate diamonds. For a few moments she looked like the young girl she had been when Uther had first brought her into his home. Yet when Uther looked harder he clearly saw the young woman he so often quarreled with. It had been years since Morgana had last burst into his chambers after a nightmare. Much like himself, she wasn't the type to display her vulnerable side to others, yet here she sat before him looking fragile and frightened.

"There is nothing to fear." He told her softly.

"It felt so real." Morgana whimpered. "She was so real."

"She?" Uther asked as he continued to weave his hands through his ward's hair.

"Her hair was like fire." Morgana said. "And she had eyes as black as coals and a laugh to chill the bone. I can still hear it." She covered her ears as if to block out the noise. "She killed you, Arthur too…and Merlin, Gwen and Gaius…the guards…the servants…so many bodies. She killed you all right in front of me and then she…and then she took my eyes…with a knife, she blinded me. It was so dark."

"Hush now Morgana." The King said tenderly. "I shan't let any harm come to you. It's just a bad dream."

His ward nodded in his arms before the world of dreams once again claimed her. Ever so gently, he positioned her comfortably onto his bed and draped the covers over her sleeping form. He seated himself in his chair by the bed and watched over her as she slept.

When morning came, Morgana was well rested and she rose gracefully from the King's bed.

"How are you feeling child?" Uther asked in a tired voice.

"Much better my Lord." She replied. "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep last night."

"There's no need to apologize." He told her. "Now go get dressed for breakfast."

Morgana nodded before leaving the room and heading back to her own.

"My Lady." Gwen said sounding relieved when she entered. "You were not here when I arrived; I feared something terrible had happened."

"Just another nightmare." Morgana told her. "I ended up sleeping in Uther's bed."

"Oh." Gwen replied not knowing how to respond to such information.

"He spent the night sat in his chair." Morgana added. "I had the bed to myself."

"Oh of course." Gwen said looking flustered. "I didn't think for a second you shared the bed together…not that I'd think ill of you if you did. Of course I'm not saying that you ever would…I just…"

"Gwen, it's alright." Morgana told her. "Come on, help me get ready."

"Yes my Lady."

By the time Gwen was through with making Morgana look presentable, there was no evidence to suggest she had had a troubled night.

She joined Uther and Arthur for breakfast and suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Morgana, nice of you to join us." Arthur quipped.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Morgana replied with a smile. "I know how much you enjoy my company. But of course you prefer Merlin's." She added in a whisper so the King wouldn't hear.

The Prince blushed a little and chose to take a gulp of water rather than reply.

"We will be joined by Lord Aelfric this evening." Uther told them conversationally. "We'll be throwing a feast and a dance in honor of the occasion, I expect you both to attend."

"Of course my Lord." Morgana agreed.

"He has a daughter." Uther said looking at his son. "Lady Rowena. Perhaps you might ask her to dance."

Morgana stifled a laugh as she saw that Arthur looked repulsed by the idea.

A guard entered to deliver a message and Morgana seized the opportunity to tease the Prince.

"You'd much prefer to dance with Merlin I'm sure." She whispered to him with a large grin on her face.

"Shut up." He hissed at her looking nervously at his father and the guard; luckily neither seemed to have heard.

"I'm sure you two would look adorable together." Morgana added. "Him stepping on your feet, you drooling on your tunic, your lower regions rubbing frantically together."

"Shut up." Arthur repeated. "And I'm the Prince of Camelot; I most certainly do not drool."

"Arthur." Uther said ending the squabble between his son and ward. "When you've finished eating escort Morgana to go and see Gaius. Perhaps he'll have a stronger draught to help with your nightmares."

"Aww, still dreaming about the boogie man?" Arthur asked mockingly.

Morgana glared at him and kicked him under the table. The Prince let out a wince of pain and cast a dirty look at Morgana but didn't dare kick her back; not because he was brought up to defend women rather than attack them, but because he feared she'd follow through her earlier threat to cut off his favorite appendage.

When both were finished eating, Arthur and Morgana made their way to visit the court physician. Both walked with an air of elegance that only those of noble blood seemed able to achieve. They arrived at Gaius' chambers and Arthur held the door open permitting Morgana to glide through first.

"Ah Morgana." Gaius greeted as he set down a dusty old book. "How is my favorite patient?"

"I've had another nightmare." She informed him just as Merlin emerged from his room with tousled hair.

"Did you have a nice lay in Merlin?" Arthur asked his manservant. "I had to dress myself this morning."

"No wonder you look such a mess." Morgana commented under her breath.

"Sorry Arthur." Merlin apologized as he flopped into a seat. "I didn't sleep too well."

"Not you too?" Gaius asked looking at the young boy; there were dark circles under his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare, it's no big deal." Merlin said dismissively.

"What was it about?" Morgana enquired surveying him carefully.

"I don't really remember much." Merlin replied honestly. "It was just death, destruction and a creepy lady."

"A creepy lady?" Arthur laughed. "Honestly Merlin, I know you're not a knight but I didn't realise you were a total girl."

"This lady, what did she look like?" Morgana asked frantically.

"Um, I don't know." Merlin told her as he struggled to remember. "Like I said I don't remember much. I'll never forget the sound of that laugh though."

"Laugh?" Morgana repeated as she recalled the sound of the bone-chilling cackle from her own dream.

"Yes, a laugh to make your blood run cold." Merlin stated.

"I dreamt it too." Morgana said almost inaudibly. "A red-haired woman with black eyes and a cold laugh, she was here in Camelot. She murdered so many people."

"It's just a dream Morgana." Arthur interrupted as he rolled his eyes.

"But we had the same dream." Morgana pointed out. "Surely that means something. Gaius?" She asked looking at the old physician.

Gaius exchanged a worried look with Merlin before fixing on a kind smile to face Morgana.

"Dreams are meaningless Morgana." He told her airily.

"That's not always the case I know it isn't." She objected.

"What does that mean?" The Prince asked looking confused; an expression that usually formed on his servant's features rather than his own.

"It means nothing sire." Gaius said quickly as he fumbled around the medicine cabinet. "Here," He said as he handed Morgana a small vial. "Drink this before you go to sleep, it should help."

"Very well. Thank you Gaius." Morgana said before pressing a light kiss on the older man's cheek.

Just as she reached the door Arthur turned around to speak to her.

"Will you be ok walking on your own?" He asked. "Or do you need me to protect you from the scary lady?"

Morgana sent him an icy stare before storming off. Arthur merely laughed in amusement when she was gone.

"Oh don't look at me like that Merlin." Arthur said when he noticed Merlin's reproachful stare. "I'm only having a laugh."

"Yes, at someone else's expense." Merlin pointed out critically. "Sire." He added when Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I need you to clean out my chamber pot and then muck out my stables." Arthur informed him. "When you've finished that you will return to my chambers and help me dress for the feast tonight."

"Yes my Lord." Merlin replied tightly somehow managing to make the royal title sound degrading. "Do you think there could be something more to this dream Morgana and I shared?" Merlin asked of his mentor once the Prince had taken his leave.

"For the sake of Camelot I hope not." Gaius answered. "But if your dreams were indeed the same then I fear that this nightmare coming to pass will be inevitable."

"But we can't know that for sure." Merlin said. "I'm not a seer, I don't see the future."

"But you're a powerful wizard Merlin." Gaius told him. "And I suspect that the woman in the dream is a powerful witch and you've been awoken by the presence of powerful magic before."

"But this is different." Merlin pointed out.

"Perhaps whoever this woman is wanted you to see her coming." Gaius suggested.

"If this dream is real, if this creepy woman does appear in Camelot, then what am I to do?" Merlin asked.

"What you always do." Gaius replied. "Protect Arthur, defeat the bad guy and receive none of the credit."

Merlin frowned slightly but nodded his head in acceptance before disappearing to clean out the stables just as Arthur had ordered.

To Be Continued.

Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review-I'll eat a cookie on your behalf.


	4. Dancing With Morgana

**Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Merlin, I just like to borrow the characters for my personal enjoyment.**

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews for the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 4-Dancing With Morgana**

Once Merlin had completed the chores Arthur had set for him, he made his way to the Prince's room and as usual he entered without knocking. The blonde was wearing nothing other than his breeches as he practiced with his sword.

"Ah Merlin." He greeted as he swung the sword through the air. "About time. Prepare me a bath will you."

"Of course sire." Merlin replied as he made his way over to the tub. Filling the bath with water was a long and tiring task; if only it were possible for him to use his magic, the job would be completed much faster.

Once the bath was filled Arthur set his sword aside and moved to the bath edge. Looking uncharacteristically shy, the prince slipped out of his breeches. Merlin politely looked away as a nude Arthur settled himself into the water.

"I'm in." Arthur informed him and the dark-haired boy turned back round to face him.

With his hands behind his back, Merlin rocked on his feet from heel to toe looking at anything other than Arthur as he washed himself.

"I expect I'll have to dance with Lady Rowena tonight." Arthur told him nonchalantly.

"Oh." Merlin replied wishing desperately that he could be the one to dance in the arms of the Prince. "Lucky her."

"I'd really rather not." Arthur said not really knowing why he felt it important for Merlin to know this. "I'd much rather be out hunting than indoors dancing. Morgana will probably bully me into a dance as well, she always does."

"Well the two of you do look great together." Merlin pointed out with a touch of envy in his voice.

"Perhaps." Arthur agreed with slight reluctance. "But she's too much like a sister for us to have any other form of relationship. I'd never want to be with her in a romantic sense."

"As if I'd have you." Said a mocking voice as the door was pushed open to reveal Morgana.

She was already dressed for the feast and dance and looked more spectacular than usual. With her perfectly combed curls, magnificent jewelry and beautiful blue dress, she was the perfect vision of a fairytale princess.

"Do you mind Morgana?" Arthur huffed. "I'm in the middle of a bath."

Ignoring his remark, Morgana stepped further into the room before twirling around in a graceful circle.

"Tell me I look beautiful." She commanded. Arthur snorted.

"You look beautiful my Lady." Merlin complimented her with an incline of his head.

"Why thank you Merlin." She replied before looking expectantly at the Prince.

"Not bad I suppose." Arthur gritted out between his teeth.

"I'll see you later." Morgana told him in what sounded very much like a threat before she slipped out of the room as quietly as a shadow.

"You think she's beautiful?" Arthur enquired looking into the depths of the bath water rather than his friend's face.

"She is beautiful." Merlin answered as if it were obvious. "Morgana is the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on."

"Do shut up Merlin I think I might vomit." Arthur sneered.

"Arthur you can't deny her beauty." Merlin defended. "Just like no-one could deny that you're an excellent fighter and hunter."

"Oh so Morgana's beautiful and I'm just a fighter." Arthur muttered in displeasure.

"You're beautiful too Arthur." Merlin told him and two sets of blue eyes met one another. "In a very masculine way of course." He added as he suddenly felt his throat go dry.

"More beautiful than Morgana?" He asked never removing his eyes from those of his servant.

"Yes, yes I daresay you are." Merlin replied and was rewarded with a bashful smile.

"Avert your eyes." Arthur commanded. "I'm getting out."

Merlin looked away respectively and silently waited for the Prince to give him permission to look again. As he stood waiting he tried to calm the furious race of his heart. Surely his organ shouldn't beat so hard or so loudly.

"You can look." Arthur told him obviously trying to speak as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

When the young warlock faced his master again he found him to be sporting a pair of tight black breeches that looked magnificent on his strong legs, luscious bottom and slim hips whilst debating between two tunics.

"Which one do you think Merlin?" Arthur asked holding up a white tunic in one hand and a blue tunic in the other.

"The blue." Merlin advised. "It matches your eyes."

The Prince nodded and tossed the white garment aside before pulling the blue tunic over his head. Merlin silently mourned the loss of such a pleasant sight of Arthur's torso as he moved forward to straighten his clothes out for him, taking the opportunity to touch the Prince as much as he could. He then pulled out Arthur's best pair of boots and helped the blonde step into them.

"There, you look perfect." Merlin praised. "Lady Rowena won't be able to keep her eyes off you."

"What about you?" Arthur asked in a voice one might use to comment on the weather, though Merlin could see the nervousness in Arthur's eyes.

"I can never keep my eyes off you sire." Merlin dared to confess.

Both boys became shy after Merlin's admission and if anyone were to walk in on them, they might believe the boys to be imitating Gwen. Swallowing a lump that had spontaneously formed in his throat, Merlin forced himself to move and select Arthur a suitable cloak. He chose a blue one that was a darker shade than his tunic and he draped it around the Prince's shoulders before fixing the neck fastening with trembling fingers.

"I should go." Arthur whispered. "The King will be expecting me."

Merlin nodded than lowered his gaze to the floor. When he looked back up the Prince was gone. Running a hand through his dark hair he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Knowing that he'd be expected to serve at the feast, Merlin forced his legs to move and began his journey to the great hall. As he walked he wondered if there was truth in Morgana's words. Perhaps Arthur did return his feelings, what other explanation was there for all the tension that had been swimming around them in Arthur's chambers. The only alternative answer Merlin could think of was that the Prince was teasing him, but surely Arthur wouldn't be so cruel.

What seemed to be the entire population of Camelot had congregated in the great hall for the feast and the dance. The large oak doors were pulled open to welcome Lord Aelfric and his small party. He strode up the length of the hall with a kind smile on his face and shook hands with the King.

"Lord Aelfric." Uther acknowledged. "Welcome to Camelot. This is my son Arthur, and the Lady Morgana, my ward."

"You have your father's eyes boy." Aelfric told Arthur as he beamed at the crown Prince before ruffling his blonde hair as if he were a boy of 5. Morgana barely suppressed a giggle at the look of indignation on the Prince's face. "My Lady, what a lovely vision you are." He complimented as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Thank you my Lord." Morgana said graciously.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter." Aelfric said as he held his hand out to her. "Lady Rowena."

She stepped away from the knights who were travelling with her and her father before standing before Uther, Arthur and Morgana. She placed her hand in her father's and made a slight curtsey.

"Such a pleasure to meet you." Rowena said meekly.

The Lady Rowena was a frail looking woman with wispy blonde hair and beady eyes. Though her dress was a sparkling sensation, the girl who wore it was very plain looking.

Aelfric and Rowena seated themselves at the Royal table and Uther announced the beginning of the feast.

Part way through his meal, Arthur indicated for Merlin to come over to him and refill his goblet. Their fingers brushed against one another as Merlin handed the goblet back and their eyes met for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Meet me in my chambers after the dance." Arthur whispered into his servant's ear.

Merlin shivered as the Prince's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear but he nodded to show he had heard. He then moved back to stand beside Gwen who smiled at him coyly; she had obviously seen the exchange between the two men.

"You should tell him tonight." Gwen said. "When the two of you are alone."

"Do you really think Arthur has feelings for me Gwen?" Merlin asked knowing that she was far too sweet and honest to ever lie to him.

"Of course I do." She answered. "The evidence of his devotion I plain for everyone to see, it's just that nobody's looking for it."

"Then how did you and Morgana know?" He wondered aloud.

"We're you're friends Merlin, of course we're looking even if no-one else cares to." Gwen explained. "Just take my advice, let him know how you feel. You'll regret it forever if you don't tell him."

Merlin nodded absentmindedly as he focused his attention on the Prince. Every few minutes, Arthur would look his way and they would hold one another's gaze awhile before Arthur broke eye-contact and tuned back in to whatever his father or Lord Aelfric was saying.

A group of villagers were playing a variety of wood and string instruments to provide music for the dance. As was expected of him, Arthur led Lady Rowena onto the dance floor. She seemed delighted to be in his arms and moved across the floor with more grace than she seemed capable of. After sharing the first dance with her he was gentlemanly enough to place a kiss on her hand before hurrying back to his seat.

No sooner had he sat down then Morgana was pulling on his arm and dragging him back onto the dance floor. Years of experience and familiarity meant that they danced together well. They moved as though they had rehearsed a routine, each correctly predicting the next step the other would make.

"I noticed you whispering in Merlin's ear." Morgana told him as they weaved through the other dancing couples.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern." He retorted as he kept hold of her left hand then pushed her body away from his in a half spin before pulling her back to him.

"Well that's what makes it so interesting." She commented as she placed her hand back onto his shoulder.

"If you must know I've asked him to meet me in my chambers later." Arthur told her. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from making any unexpected visits tonight."

"Aww, you want to be alone?" She asked mockingly as he spun her around.

"Just stay away Morgana, please." Arthur begged her as he dipped her down low.

"On one condition." She negotiated.

"What?" The Prince asked irritably as he pulled her back up.

"You tell Merlin how you feel." Morgana stated with a wicked grin.

"That's what I want to do." He replied as the dance finished.

Morgana looked ready to squeal in satisfaction, but being a noble lady she settled for a gloating smile before accepting Lord Aelfric's request for a dance.

The Prince tried to return to his seat but was intercepted by Gwen who placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and took his other hand into her own and engaging him in a dance.

"What are you doing Guinevere?" He demanded of her as he danced with her awkwardly.

"I wanted to warn you." Gwen told him feeling equally as uncomfortable dancing with him as he did with her.

"Warn me?" He repeated with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied in a fierce tone that she had obviously picked up from spending so much time in the presence of Morgana. "I know that you care deeply for Merlin, but if you break his heart then I will personally break your legs…my Lord."

With her piece said Gwen removed herself from their awkward dance hold and curtsied before hurrying away. Arthur stared after half shocked and half impressed.

Looking round him, he saw Merlin heading out the doors. Seizing the opportunity, Arthur moved quickly through the dancers, including Morgana who was now dancing with his father, then followed Merlin into the emptiness of the corridor.

Without a word, the Prince grabbed hold of Merlin's sleeve and practically dragged him to his rooms before locking the door behind them. Merlin looked adorably bewildered and Arthur was just about to speak when a number of loud screams penetrated their ears.

To Be Continued.

Please Review.


	5. Morgana's Escape

**Disclaimer-Merlin does not belong to me, if it did, Merlin and Arthur would make out in every episode.**

**Thank you to everybody who was kind enough to review.**

**Chapter 5-Morgana's Escape**

Without hesitation, Arthur crossed his room and seized his sword before striding back to the door.

"Stay here." He commanded before sprinting back to the great hall.

Merlin of course ignored the command and took off after the Prince. The warlock skidded to a halt in the hall a few steps behind the blonde and let out a gasp at the sight that attacked his eyes.

The people of Camelot were huddled together fearfully by the walls, the tables had been upturned and the uneaten food was scattered everywhere. Gwen was on the other side of the hall cowering beside Gaius. Her sight landed on Merlin and Arthur and a sparkle of relief shined in her eyes; she obviously believed they'd be able to save them. A short distance from the maidservant and old physician was the King standing protectively in front of his ward.

In the middle of the room lay a small pile of dead bodies, including that of Lord Aelfric and Lady Rowena. Stood gleefully by the heap of corpses was the unmistakable woman from Morgana's nightmare.

She briefly turned from the King to face Merlin and Arthur by the doors. Her eyes were like two pots of black ink and a spine chilling laugh rippled from between her lips. Merlin and Morgana both cringed as they reheard the horrid noise they had dreamed of and the Prince's eyes widened in disbelief. When Morgana had first described the character in her nightmare he had laughed it off thinking it to be nonsense, but that cold peal of laughter perfectly matched the description she had given.

Sword in hand, Arthur rushed at the woman and swiped at her body. Rather than slicing the woman in half as it should have done, the blade broke and fell with a clutter to the stone floor.

"Foolish boy." The woman laughed mockingly before with a flick of her wrist, she sent Arthur flying backwards through the air and crashing into Merlin.

Turning her back on them, the woman returned her attention to the King, or more specifically the one Uther was protecting; the Lady Morgana.

"Come with me child." The woman said in a voice that sounded as ghastly as nails on a chalkboard. She offered out her skeletal hand for her to take. "If you come quietly, no more harm will come to these innocent people."

"And if I refuse?" Morgana asked as she stayed behind the King.

"Refusal will result in the deaths of all these people." Black eyes answered her. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked in a tone of voice that suggested that that was exactly what she wanted.

Morgana swallowed nervously as she looked around at all the frightened faces. She didn't doubt the woman's threat for a second. Realizing she had no choice, she stepped out from behind the King.

"No Morgana." Uther objected as he forced himself in front of her again. "You are not going anywhere with the witch."

"But she comes willingly your highness." Black eyes told him. "Surely you would not deny her what she wants."

"You will leave this place right now!" Uther bellowed.

The woman made no move to leave. Instead she stalked closer to Morgana. She managed to brush her hand against Morgana's before the King pushed her away as Morgana let out a shriek at the touch.

"You keep your wretched hands off of her!" Uther hissed.

She growled at him in response before snapping her fingers and one of the villagers fell down screaming in pain.

"What will it be my Lady?" Black eyes asked cruelly. "Will you watch this man die a slow and painful death, or will you leave with me?"

"Stop what you're doing." Morgana begged with tears in her eyes. "I'll do what you ask, just stop causing him pain."

"Of course my Lady." She replied with a clap of her hands. The tortured man was now just another dead body. "There, he feels no pain now."

"You're a monster." Morgana gasped. The red haired woman smiled taking the comment as a high form of praise.

"Come now my Lady." Black eyes requested. "I have great plans for you. Together we can do great things, my power combined with your visions."

"Visions?" Uther asked looking to Morgana as if seeing her for the first time. "Witchcraft." He sneered accusingly.

"No my Lord, it's not." Morgana objected tearfully. "It's only nightmares. I do not mean to dream them."

The King took a few steps back from his ward and the intruder took the opportunity to seize Morgana's wrist. She forced Morgana to walk along beside her as she made for the exit.

"You're not taking her." Arthur growled as he stood weaponless blocking the woman's path, Merlin by his side.

Black eyes raised her free hand to cast a spell but Morgana forced herself in front of the Prince.

"No, I won't let you hurt him!" Morgana cried fiercely.

From across the room, Gaius gestured frantically for Merlin to do something, but the warlock had no idea how he could help without exposing himself as a wizard.

However, he knew he could not let Morgana be taken by this dreadful woman. He took a quick step forward and the woman's black eyes landed on him. As his own eyes flashed gold he reached out and took hold of the woman's arm. She released Morgana's hand as if she had been burnt and cradled her arms around her stomach as she let out a high-pitched scream of pain that sounded equally as terrible as her laugh.

Merlin dropped his hand and pulled Morgana a safe distance away from the now writhing woman.

"Emerys!" She screeched before staggering to her feet, her face distorted in pain.

Arthur called for the guards, and swords drawn they darted across the room to stab at the woman. This time, the blades pierced the witch's skin and her blood, green in colour, oozed from the wounds. Taking a sword from one of his men, Arthur brought the blade down upon the witch's neck with one swift motion resulting in her decapitation and therefore death.

"Well that was easy." Merlin said under his breath when the witch was declared dead.

Uther stormed towards them and paused before Morgana looking at her with obvious distrust.

"Restrain her." He commanded.

"Father!" Arthur objected as the knight's took hold of Morgana and began dragging her out of the hall heading for the dungeon.

"My Lord!" Morgana cried desperately. "My Lord please, don't do this. Release me, I beg you. I mean no harm, you know that. My Lord. MY LORD!"

"Father you can't do this." Arthur argued as Morgana's shouts grew dimmer as she was dragged further away.

"Yes I can." Uther replied coldly before giving the order for the hall to be cleaned and the dead bodies removed.

He strode out and Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and Merlin were quick to follow him.

"Sire be reasonable." Gaius begged him as he hastened to keep up with the King's long strides. "Morgana is your friend, not your enemy."

"The witch is no friend of mine." Uther growled.

"She's not a witch." Arthur interjected. "That's preposterous. She's part of our family."

"She has visions of the future Arthur." Uther told him. "That's a form of magic and as I've told you time and time again any form of magic is evil."

"What if it were me?" Arthur challenged. "If I had dreams about the future would you have me locked up?"

The King spun on his heel to face his son and the physician and the two servants came to a stop as well.

"You don't have dreams of the future." Uther replied before continuing on his way to the dungeon.

When they arrived, the guards had already secured Morgana in one of the cells and chained her to the wall by her wrists.

"My Lord." She sobbed when the King came into her line of vision. "Please my Lord. I'm sorry I see things I shouldn't but it's beyond my control. Surely you must know that."

"Enjoy your night Morgana." Uther said. "It shall be your last."

"No!" The other occupants of the room yelled together as Morgana stiffened in her restraints.

"This isn't fair." Gwen wailed. "My Lady has done nothing wrong."

"Father you can not do this." Arthur told him not bothering to hide the tears that fell freely down his face.

"My decision is final." Uther replied before making to leave the dungeons.

"What would Igraine think of you?" Gaius dared to ask.

The King paused and craned his neck round to glare fiercely at the physician.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Uther warned in a dangerously low voice. "Magic killed her and I will see to it that she is avenged by having all who practice sorcery wiped from the earth."

"I am not a witch!" Morgana screamed.

The King ignored her and swept from the room.

"You're not going to die." Arthur told her firmly as he reached his hand through the bars to squeeze her hand comfortingly. "I promise I won't let him hurt you. Everything will be fine."

"I'll talk to him my Lady." Gaius assured her. "I'll make him see reason." The old physician made his leave presumably to try and talk some sense into the King.

"I don't want to die." Morgana sobbed as she clung tightly to Arthur's hand.

"It will not come to that my Lady." Gwen said as she cried along with her. "We'll think of something. We'll help you escape if we must. Then you and I could leave Camelot together. We'll go start life somewhere else, where the King won't find us."

"Ealdor." Merlin suggested. "My mother would gladly take you in if need be."

"All will be well." Arthur told her. "I'll make sure of it."

With a last squeeze of her hand Arthur too left.

"I don't want to be alone." Morgana whimpered once the Prince had disappeared.

"We'll stay with you." Merlin assured her and Gwen nodded fervently.

"Maybe we could escape now?" Gwen whispered.

"That's impossible, the guards are outside the door and we've no key." Morgana replied; she had no got control over herself and had finished crying.

"That's not a problem." Merlin told them. "I'll be right back."

The warlock crept to the dungeon door and pushed it open a tiny crack and peered through the gap. There were four guards. He quickly whispered a charm and they fell to the ground with a thud in an enchanted sleep.

Merlin then raced back to Morgana's cell and with a wave of his hand the door unlocked. Gwen gasped in shock whilst Morgana merely blinked in surprise before seeing the flare of gold in his eyes as he used his magic to remove the cuffs from her wrists.

"I knew it." Morgana breathed as a smile spread across her face.

"Come on, we need to move quickly." Merlin told them and the two girl's followed him out of the dungeon.

They managed to creep undetected through the castle and to the stables.

"Won't Arthur mind that we're stealing his horses?" Gwen asked as Morgana helped Merlin onto a white stallion before easily mounting a black steed of her own.

"He'll understand." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, perhaps you should stay." Morgana suggested. "I know what Arthur means to you. If he finds you gone he'll be devastated. He wanted to tell you how he felt tonight, that's what he invited you to his rooms for."

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said firmly. "We'll ride to Ealdor and then we'll make plans from there."

Morgana looked ready to argue but Merlin was already galloping away so with no other option she and Gwen followed close behind him. How they managed to make it out of the castle gates they didn't know but they were eternally grateful.

Before Camelot disappeared from view completely, Merlin looked over his shoulder for a last look not knowing when he would return or when he would next see his Prince.

To Be Continued

Please Review


	6. In Search of Morgana

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin which I think is very unfair. Oh well, we can't have everything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed virtual chocolate for all.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**In Search of Morgana**

The following morning, an angry growl ripped from the King's mouth when he discovered Morgana had broken free from her cell.

"Where is she?" Uther demanded to know as he rounded on his son.

"I don't know." Arthur replied honestly.

"My Lord." A timid servant piped up. "The lady Morgana was seen exiting the city last night accompanied by her maidservant and Prince Arthur's manservant."

If looks could kill, the servant would have dropped dead from the daggers Arthur was glaring at him.

"Is this true Gaius?" Uther asked. "Has the boy left with her?"

"Merlin did not return home last night." The old physician confessed.

"He's gone?" Arthur asked in no more than a whisper. A sense of loneliness and abandonment washed over the Prince. Merlin was gone and he did not know when he would see him again if at all. Anything could happen to the clumsy fool without Arthur around to keep him from harm. What if he was attacked or became ill? What if he died without Arthur ever having told him how special he was, how beautiful and how much he loved him?

"They can't have gone far." Uther said. "We will send the guards after them."

"Father, just let them go." Arthur pleaded. "Or welcome them back. But do not sentence Morgana to death, it is wrong. Part of you must know that."

"Ealdor." Uther gritted out between his teeth. "The boy's mother lives there, that's where we'll find them. Then we will bring them back and all three of them will die."

"No!" Arthur cried desperately. "You can't do this, I will not let you."

"I am the King and you will respect me!" Uther hissed.

"Sire, I beg you to reconsider." Gaius said tentatively. "Gwen's a kind girl and Merlin's just a boy and Morgana, she may as well be your daughter."

"She is not my daughter." Uther objected as he began storming through the castle. "She means nothing to me."

"You would have me killed wouldn't you?" Arthur accused. "If it was I who saw the future instead of Morgana, you'd have me killed without a second thought."

The King did not answer though his back did stiffen at his son's words. Uther made his way determinedly to the stables and climbed onto his horse. Since his own horses were not there, Arthur quickly climbed onto one of his father's other horses.

"You're staying here Arthur." Uther told him. "Someone needs to protect the kingdom whilst I'm away."

"You said it yourself father, you're the King." Arthur replied. "So Camelot is your responsibility. I will not remain behind and protect it for you whilst you try to murder the only friend I have."

"Gaius." Uther called. "I trust you will take care of things in my absence. I shall not be gone long."

The two Pendragon men galloped away leaving a spluttering physician behind.

They rode to Ealdor in silence, both believing the other to be in the wrong. The young Prince did not know what was to come; he only hoped he'd be able to stop his father's plans.

Meanwhile, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen were riding into Ealdor. The warlock's mother, Hunith, was tending to the crops in the field when she spied her son on the horse. Fearing the worst, she abandoned her work and ran out to meet them.

"Merlin!" She called.

He pulled the horse to a stop and stepped down to meet his mother in a hug.

"They found out didn't they?" Hunith asked in a fearful whisper. "They discovered your gift."

Merlin shook his head in the negative.

"That's not why I've returned." Merlin told her. "Let's go inside and I'll explain."

Morgana and Gwen securely tied the horses just outside Hunith's house before joining the mother and son inside and all sitting around at the tiny wooden table.

"Morgana is a seer mother." Merlin informed her. "Uther was not pleased when he discovered this. He sentenced her to death."

"Surely not?" Hunith gasped. "You're his ward, the King couldn't possibly mean you harm."

"The gift of sight is far too close to that of magic for Uther's taste." Morgana replied. "He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"We had hoped we could stay here a while." Gwen said.

"Of course." Hunith agreed without hesitation. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you." Morgana gushed graciously. "You're too kind."

"What of you my boy?" Hunith asked her son. "Do you intend to return to Camelot?"

"I hope so." Merlin answered as he thought of the blonde Prince.

"You should Merlin." Morgana said. "Arthur will need you now more than ever. He'll miss you terribly if you stay away too long."

The boy wizard blushed a little and averted his eyes from his mother's questioning look.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Merlin?" Hunith asked with a smile curling on her lips.

"Merlin's in love." Morgana declared in a sing-song voice.

"Come now Merlin, tell me all." Hunith said as she leaned forward eagerly for the gossip.

"There's nothing to tell." Merlin told her with a sigh. "Besides, I doubt anything would ever happen even if I were to go back to Camelot."

"Merlin, we've told you countless times that Arthur returns your feelings." Gwen said as she ran her fingers along a groove in the table. "Why can't you believe that?"

"He doesn't love me." Merlin answered as if he were explaining a simple math problem to a child. "He doesn't even know what I am. If he did…I'd have been dead long before now."

"That's not true." Morgana objected. "Arthur is not his father. He doesn't share the same views. He proved that much by coming to my defense."

"That's different." Merlin countered. "You're like a sister to him and you're no witch. You just have dreams that sometimes come to pass, whereas I am a wizard and actually do magic. Arthur believes magic to be dangerous, he would not trust me if he knew of my powers."

"That's ridiculous." The three women argued but Merlin merely shrugged his shoulders feeling suddenly miserable.

"Even if he could overlook the fact I was a wizard and did love me, we could never be together." Merlin said sadly. "The King wouldn't allow it. Not only am I a lowly servant but I'm also a man. As Prince of Camelot Arthur is expected to take a wife and produce an heir. He can not have that with me, there's no happy ending for us."

Unable to deny the truth in his words, the girl's did not reply.

Merlin went out to the fields to take over the work his mother had been doing. Inside the house, Gwen helped Hunith fix something for dinner whilst Morgana brushed out the knots in her hair.

When the four of them sat down for their evening meal, they discussed general things like the weather and such but took great care to steer away from more sensitive subject matters.

Since Hunith and Gwen had cooked, Morgana and Merlin volunteered to clean the dishes. Hunith had tried to tell the Lady that it wasn't necessary but Morgana insisted.

After they had washed up, Morgana asked Merlin to take a walk with her. Leaving Gwen in the company of his mother, the young warlock followed the seer out of the house and a short distance away to a secluded area.

At first, Morgana didn't say anything; she just looked around at the unremarkable sight and let the night air gently caress her porcelain skin. Something about the air in this small village was more pleasant than that of Camelot; the freedom perhaps.

"How long have you been able to do magic?" Morgana finally asked.

"Always." Merlin answered. "It wasn't something I was taught, it was something I was born with."

"I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to keep it a secret all these years." Morgana said sympathetically. "Particularly in Camelot."

"It's not been easy." The magician admitted. "My old friend Will, he was the only one in Ealdor to discover my secret. That's why my mother sent me to Gaius."

"But I thought he was a sorcerer too." Morgana said confused.

"No." Merlin replied sadly. "He only said that to protect me."

"I never realised." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

Merlin gave her one of his darkish smiles before looking up at the stars glittering in the dark blanket of sky.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Morgana asked as she looked at them as well. "That there's Draco." She informed him as she pointed out the constellation. "My father and I used to look at the stars together. Whenever I had a nightmare, I'd run to his room and he's take me to the window edge and sit me on his lap. Then he'd point out all the different stars and tell me their names making up a story for each one. The diamonds of the sky he called them."

"I never met my father." Merlin told her suddenly feeling obliged to share some personal information of his own. "My mum never said much when I asked her about him, just that he was a good man and he had to leave us and would not be coming back. But I still waited for him. For years I waited. But in time I accepted that he'd never return. I was sad at first but then I decided I didn't need a father figure in my life, then when I met Gaius, I realised what my life had been missing. He's been like a father to me."

"So was Uther." Morgana whispered sorrowfully. "He couldn't replace my own father of course, but the wound my father's death left, Uther was able to fill. When I moved to Camelot, it was Uther I would run to when I awoke from a bad dream. Even that night when I dreamed of…of her…" Morgana shuddered a little and Merlin knew she was referring to the black-eyed woman. "It had been some time since I'd last gone to him after a nightmare but that night, that woman, it was terrifying. He held me in his arms and told me not to be afraid, said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me." She let out a hollow laugh. "I was a fool to ever think he truly cared."

"I'm sorry." The warlock told her not knowing what else he could say.

"Oh you're not to blame." She replied as she forced on a smile. "I always feared what my dreams meant, but I always knew Uther would find out eventually. Nothing ever remains a secret forever. I just never thought that he'd go so far as to order my death."

"You're safe here." Merlin assured her.

"But for how long?" She asked. "I know the King, he'll be searching for me as we speak and when he finds me he'll kill me himself. I can only hope that I've not endangered you and Gwen, or your mother."

"Everything will be alright my Lady." Merlin said comfortingly. "Gaius and Arthur will be able to talk Uther round. Then we'll return to Camelot like none of this ever happened."

"I wish you were right Merlin." Morgana told him. "Truly I do. But alas, I don't think I'm destined for a happy ending."

Merlin looked at her sadly and the beautiful woman turned her head away before he could see the tear that glistened down her cheek. When she had discreetly dried her eye with the sleeve of her dress she presented him with a smile before heading back to the house. Taking one last look up at the stars, Merlin followed her.

As Hunith and her house guests settled down for bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, Uther and Arthur Pendragon arrived ever nearer to Ealdor.

"We'll stop here." Uther decided as he jumped off of his horse.

Without a word Arthur followed suit. Whilst his son's back was turned and he was occupied with his horse, the King grabbed hold of him and managed to knot a piece of rope around the Prince's wrists before tying the other end around a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur cried outraged as he tugged at the rope feeling it itch against his skin.

"I'm sorry Arthur." He replied as he sent Arthur's horse to run off in the woods before he climbed back onto his own horse. "But I cannot have you interfere with what needs to be done. I'll release you when I return."

The Prince stared flabbergasted as his father trotted away on the horse. Shocked and angry, he began desperately trying to break free from his fastenings.

After a great deal of effort, he successfully freed himself and quickly broke into a run. The King had quite a significant head start and Arthur could only hope that his feet would get him to Ealdor in time.

In the dead of night, Uther arrived in Ealdor. The three horses tied outside a small poorly built house was a perfect give-away to where Morgana was hiding.

Drawing his dagger, Uther got down from his horse and stealthily crept up to the house. As quiet as a mouse, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Light breathing filled the room as its occupants peacefully slumbered. The boy was asleep on the floor beside his mother whilst Morgana shared the bed with her maid, Geneva or whatever her name was.

The King quietly crossed the room and loomed over the sleeping figure of his ward. Her dark was splayed all over the pillow with a few thick strands covering her beautiful features. Almost tenderly, Uther brushed the dark tendrils off of her face. Looking down at her, he raised his dagger high preparing to bring it down across her throat when a hint of a smirk spread over her face and she opened her eyes.

To Be Continued

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia 3


	7. Morgana's Return

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin.**

**Thank you for reviewing, you've all been so nice, and fear not gentle readers, the Merlin/Arthur love is coming.**

**Chapter 7-Morgana's Return**

Eyes open, Morgana looked up calmly at the King. The blade of the knife glinted from the moonlight streaking in through the open door. With an air of elegance, the seer pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I thought you would have arrived sooner." She told him in a whisper.

The knife was still drawn threateningly in Uther's hand but he made no move to strike.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Morgana challenged as she tilted her head back exposing her neck. "Go ahead my Lord, kill me."

He stared down at her in obvious shock and confusion. This was not at all what he had expected. The King had thought she would beg for her life or at least put up some form of fight. That was what Morgana was all about, standing up for what she believed in. He did not for a second expect her to just give up so easily and make things easy for him; she usually made it her mission to make things difficult.

"What's the matter Uther?" Morgana goaded. "Gone soft in your old age?"

"I'm not old." He protested sounding more like his son than himself.

The sound of the King's voice had awoken Gwen and her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes opened fully. Her sight landed on Uther with the raised dagger and she let out a panicked scream as she sat upright in the bed.

Her scream alerted Merlin and his mother and they were soon on their feet looking nervously at the scene before them.

"King or no King." Hunith said determinedly. "This is my house and you will not spill a drop of that girl's blood."

"It's alright Hunith." Morgana told her evenly as she gracefully rose from the bed. "Let him do it. Let him show you what kind of man he really is. I shall be glad to be with my father again; I'll be sure to give him your best wishes my Lord. Perhaps you'd like me to give a message to Igraine?"

"Don't speak her name!" Uther growled as his free hand latched around Morgana's throat.

Though Uther dug his nails into the flesh of her neck, Morgana did not wince or show any sign of being in pain. She merely surveyed him through her sparkling blue eyes with something akin to amusement.

"Igraine." She repeated in a friendly manner, as though the King didn't have his hand clasped around her throat and a knife held high in the other.

"Morgana." Gwen said warningly as she held on tightly to the bedcovers for comfort.

"Sire please, just let her go." Merlin begged as he took a tentative step closer to the King and his ward.

Uther ignored him and moved his hand from Morgana's throat to wind it tightly in her hair. He forcibly yanked her head back and placed the tip of the blade against her pale throat. The Lady didn't bat an eyelid; she simply smiled up at him looking as though she was trying not to laugh.

Complete silence fell upon the occupants of the room and Merlin, his mother and Gwen waited with bated breath for either Uther or Morgana to make the next move.

Restrained by his tight grip, Morgana looked directly into the King's eyes daring him to spill her blood. He gazed back into her blue orbs unable to detect any hint of evil, he could only see Morgana.

Ever so slowly, he released his hold on her hair and tenderly smoothed the curls down. Slower still, he pulled the dagger away from her throat before letting it slip from his fingers to the floor still staring intently at Morgana.

With a furrowed brow, Gwen caught Merlin's eye and sent him a questioning look. He threw a baffled look back before looking to his mother who was now smiling. Seeing his mother's happy expression, the warlock felt a sense of relief wash over him and the painful knots in his stomach began to unravel themselves.

Turning back to face Morgana and Uther, Merlin watched as the King embraced the seer and held her in his arms as if she were something precious that he feared losing.

Still thoroughly confused, Gwen tiptoed over to Merlin and stood by his side. As they smiled at one another they heard the sound of heavy footsteps and turned just in time to witness Arthur come running through the door puffing and gasping and looking very unprincely.

Tired from his run, he grabbed hold of the door for support and his expression became one of confusion as his eyes landed on his father and Morgana hugging.

"Huh?" Arthur asked dumbly.

No-one gave the Prince an answer but Uther held one arm open inviting him into the hug. Looking embarrassed and uncomfortable Arthur hesitated but Morgana grabbed hold of his wrist and forced him into the embrace. The three stood with their arms wrapped around each other seeming to have forgotten about their audience.

"I'm so sorry." Uther apologized in a quiet voice before placing a kiss on top of Morgana's head.

After letting the family hug go on for a few minutes, Hunith cleared her throat to remind them they were still there.

Uther released the hug though he still kept an arm around Morgana. He jerked his head in Hunith's direction before leading Morgana outside.

"Now what?" Gwen asked still seeming quite perplexed.

"I guess we're going home." Arthur answered. The Prince briefly caught the gaze of his manservant before looking away quickly then joining his father and Morgana outside.

"Thank you for all your help." Gwen said as she moved to give Hunith a hug.

"You're welcome dear." The older woman replied kindly.

Gwen smiled before she too left the house to give the mother and son some time alone.

"Is it just me, or did he look mad?" Merlin asked his mother, referring to the Prince.

"Just talk things out with him." Hunith advised. "He's probably just upset that you left Camelot without warning, it's understandable."

"Maybe I should stay here for a few days." Merlin suggested. "Give him time to cool down."

"No Merlin." Hunith replied. "You must go with Arthur back to Camelot. The two of you have denied your feelings for far too long. You must tell him how you feel."

She softly stroked her son's cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He hugged her tightly before whispering a quick goodbye in her ear.

When he joined the others outside he discovered there weren't enough horses. Uther, Morgana and Gwen were already on their way back to Camelot. Arthur was stroking the neck of his horse waiting for Merlin.

"I don't have to come back." Merlin told the Prince. "I could stay here the night and walk back tomorrow."

"Maybe you should stay here for good." Arthur snapped making Merlin wince.

"Is that what you want sire?" He asked trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"No." The blonde replied after an uncomfortable stretch of silence. "No, it's not. I hate it when you're not around."

"Get bored with no-one to boss around do you?" Merlin joked.

"There is that." Arthur admitted with a light laugh. "But I also miss you. There's nobody like you Merlin."

"Nor you sire." The warlock replied.

With a small smile, the Prince cast his eyes downwards and unless Merlin was mistaken, he was blushing.

"Why did you leave?" He asked sadly still keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I was only trying to protect Morgana." Merlin answered. "We did what we thought was best at the time."

"You could have waited for me." The Prince pointed out sounding quite pitiful, not that Merlin would ever tell him that.

"I'm sorry Arthur." He apologized. "I don't know what else you want me to say. It wasn't as if I was leaving to get away from you. I was just helping Morgana. I always intended to come back as soon as I could. I miss you too when we're apart." He finished in a whisper.

"Come back with me?" Arthur asked looking up at Merlin through his lashes.

Smiling beautifully, Merlin nodded his head eagerly and took a step closer to the Prince unsure what he should do next. Should he tell Arthur now that he loved him? Should he kiss him? Or should he run back into his mother's arms and hide away forever?

He did neither. Instead, Arthur helped him up onto the horse before he climbed on up behind him. The Prince wrapped one arm securely around his manservant's waist and firmly grabbed hold of the horse's reigns in the other. Merlin shivered slightly as he felt Arthur's breath tickle the nape of his neck.

As expected, Uther, Morgana and Gwen arrived back in Camelot first. They all hopped down gracefully from their chosen steeds and a servant boy hastened to lead the horses to the stables.

"We should find Gaius." Uther said. "I placed him in charge whilst I was away."

"Well the castle's still standing." Morgana told him. "He couldn't have done too bad a job."

The King smiled at her before letting out a huge yawn. It was around lunch time now and he hadn't slept all night.

"Perhaps you ought to lie down." Morgana suggested.

"I'm not tired." He lied as he led the way up the castle steps, Gwen trailing along behind the other two.

"You don't fool me Uther Pendragon." Morgana replied as she shook her head at him in amusement.

A rare smile formed on the King's lips as they passed through the doors and bumped into a frantic looking Gaius.

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" The old physician cried in relief. "Now please sire, I beg you, do not harm Morgana. You can't hurt her my Lord, I won't allow it!"

"Calm down Gaius." Uther told him. "All is well." He placed an arm around Morgana and they both smiled at the doctor.

"You mean, you aren't killing the Lady?" Gaius asked carefully.

"No Gaius." Uther replied. "I realised I'd miss fighting with her too much."

"Oh that's…jolly good." Gaius said uncertainly looking to Gwen for some kind of explanation.

The dark-skinned handmaid just shrugged at him with a smile as Uther led Morgana away.

"How did this happen?" Gaius asked.

"I'm not too sure myself." Gwen admitted. "I woke up to find Uther holding a dagger to Morgana's throat but as it turned out he didn't have the heart to kill her and for that I am most grateful."

"What of Merlin and the Prince?" Gaius asked. "Where are they?"

"They should be arriving soon." Gwen assured him. "They weren't too far behind. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get some rest."

Gaius nodded distractedly as she left and kept his eyes peeled for the young magician and the heir to the throne. As Gwen predicted, the two of them arrived very soon after they did. The old man watched as Arthur easily leapt off the horse before assisting Merlin's dismount. The Prince held onto his manservant a little longer than necessary before they walked up to the entrance of the palace, their arms brushing against one another lightly as they walked.

"Gaius." Merlin greeted merrily before hugging the old man.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again do you hear?" He scolded before ruffling the boy's dark hair. "I'm glad you have returned safely sire." He added as he bowed to the Prince.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur said politely. "I trust all is well here."

Gaius nodded in confirmation.

"You look exhausted Merlin." Gaius pointed out in his fatherly tone as he noticed the dark circles ringing Merlin's eyes. "Come on, you should get some sleep. You too sire."

The physician grabbed Merlin's arm and led him away to ensure he got some rest. As he followed his mentor, Merlin looked back over his shoulder and smiled goofily at the Prince. Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled back before heading to his own chambers.

Not bothering to change his clothing, he collapsed onto his comfortable bed. He mentally berated himself for not telling Merlin his feelings on the journey back from Ealdor. He reasoned with himself that he was much more occupied with how close his groin was to Merlin's backside as they had both been astride the same horse. Promising himself that he'd tell Merlin the next time he saw him, Arthur fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming dirty thoughts about his favorite servant.

To Be Continued

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx


	8. A Slap From Morgana

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or Arthur, I just like to make they gay(er). I don't own anything, just this fanfiction.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really make my day.**

**Chapter 8-A Slap from Morgana**

The following morning, Merlin arrived for work on time. He quietly tiptoed into the Prince's chambers and pulled back the curtain's making a strip of sunlight streak into the room. The wizard then crossed over to his master's bed. He sat down carefully by Arthur's side and gently carded his fingers through his golden hair.

Still asleep, Arthur made a noise of contentment and leaned into the touch. Smiling, Merlin brought his other hand up to gently caress the other boy's smooth cheek.

A smile crept onto the Prince's face and Merlin knew he was now awake.

"It's time to wake up." Merlin told him softly.

Arthur groaned in response before pulling the covers over his head.

"Sire, you're supposed to meet Uther and Morgana for breakfast." The servant told him. "Arthur, get up." He ordered as he yanked the covers away from him.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned in annoyance and Merlin desperately longed to hear the Prince moan his name in an entirely different manner.

"Don't give me those big blue puppy-dog eyes." Merlin told him trying to sound stern. "They don't work on me."

"It's too early." He complained as he draped an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"I suppose I could tell the King you're unable to attend breakfast this morning." Merlin sighed.

"You're too good to me." Arthur replied happily as he snuggled down into his pillow.

Chuckling softly, Merlin placed the covers back over the Prince before drawing the curtains to block out the light.

"I'll be back later." Merlin told him before exiting the room and heading off to inform the King that Arthur would not be present at breakfast.

When Arthur eventually crawled out of bed he looked around through bleary eyes expecting to see Merlin. However, the Prince was severely disappointed to find that he wasn't there. He felt a little annoyed at himself for not telling Merlin his feelings earlier, but he had been far too tired for such a conversation.

Deciding that he would find the idiot now and then tell him, Arthur fumbled around in his wardrobe so he could put on some clean clothes. Finally presentable, he emerged from his chambers and began roaming the halls for his manservant.

"Guinevere?" He called as he spotted the curly haired girl coming down a set of stairs. "Have you seen Merlin?"

"He's in the courtyard sire." She informed him.

"What's the idiot doing there?" Arthur asked.

"Well you see the thing is," Gwen replied awkwardly. "He's um…well Uther he…he put Merlin in the stocks…again."

Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before heading out of the castle. As he crossed the courtyard, sure enough he found Merlin being pelted with fruit and vegetables. Folding his arms across his chest, Arthur stood by and watched for a while shaking his head.

"What did you do this time Merlin?" He asked when the villagers had run off to gather more fruit.

"I told the King you wouldn't be joining him for breakfast." Merlin answered after spitting out a piece of lettuce. "This is the result."

"Ah, bad luck." The blonde replied.

The warlock glared at him which only caused the Prince to smirk.

"I'm sorry." Arthur told him. "If I'd known my father would have reacted this way I wouldn't have asked you to lie for me."

"Yes you would." Merlin retorted. "Lord knows nothing can get in the way of Arthur Pendragon's beauty sleep."

"You know I was going to let you out." Arthur said. "But after that comment I think perhaps a few more hours in the stocks will do you good." He stepped forward and ruffled his servant's hair before turning to leave just as the villager's returned with fresh ammo.

"Oh, no Arthur please." Merlin called after him.

Chortling in amusement, Arthur walked back and ordered the townspeople away before having one of the knight's let Merlin out.

"Come on." Arthur said as he clapped the other boy on the back. "Let's get you cleaned up."

They headed back to Arthur's rooms and the Prince poured some water into a bowl so that Merlin could wash his face, hair and neck.

"Here." Arthur said tossing him a clean tunic once Merlin was done with the water.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled slightly as he fiddled with the bottom of his dirty tunic.

"Don't tell me you've gone shy." Arthur teased as he crossed the room to stand before the now blushing boy.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the floor. Rolling his eyes, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's tunic and pulled it over his head to reveal his bare torso. Feeling shy and vulnerable, Merlin hastily pulled the clean tunic of Arthur's over his head.

"Merlin." Arthur said softly as he tilted the boy's chin up so that he was looking at him properly. "I…well you…you're so…amazing and I…you know?"

"I'm sorry sire I don't know." Merlin replied, his prior shyness suddenly departing. "You'll have to tell me."

"For goodness sake Merlin you know what I'm trying to say." The Prince snapped and it was his turn to blush and avert his eyes.

When Arthur found the courage to return his gaze to that of his servant's he found that his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement and he was smiling that special smile that both infuriated at him as well as making his heart melt.

"You're actually going to make me say it aren't you?" He asked fearfully.

Merlin's only form of answer was to smile wider.

"Fine." Arthur grumbled before focusing his attention on Merlin's footwear. "I…love you." He said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin told him gleefully. "I didn't catch that, you're going to have to speak up."

"I said I love you." Arthur hissed as he glared daggers at the manservant.

"I'm sorry what?" Merlin asked cupping his hand around his ear.

The Prince let out a growl before pinning the warlock against the wall.

"I love you!" He shouted, though from the tone of his voice one would think he was declaring sentiments of hatred rather than love.

"I love you too." Merlin replied gently and Arthur's anger abated as he pulled the dark-haired boy into a hungry kiss.

Their mouths and teeth crashed together as their tongues battled for dominance. Arthur of course won the tongue battle and Merlin allowed himself to submit to his Prince. Raking a hand through his servant's raven coloured hair, Arthur guided them over to his bed and fell atop of Merlin on the mattress.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned as the blonde trailed his hands further south. His hips jerked upwards as Arthur ghosted a hand over his erection.

"I want you." Arthur declared as he made to tug the other boy's tunic off.

"Arthur wait." Merlin pleaded as he braced his hands against Arthur's chest preventing him from taking things further.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he cupped Merlin's cheek.

"There's something I have to tell you." Merlin informed him seriously.

"Why do I get the impression I'm not going to like this?" Arthur asked in trepidation as he moved off of the bed and held himself in a more dignified standing position.

"Just hear me out please." Merlin begged him as he scrambled to his feet too. "I love you Arthur. I'd never want to hurt you and you can always trust me. You know that right?"

"Well of course I do." Arthur replied taking a step closer to Merlin and gently rubbing his upper-arms. "Now what is it?"

"I…I'm…" Merlin tried to say but his voice faltered and his throat seemed to close up.

"Hey." Arthur soothed as he took one of Merlin's hands in his and gently kissed his knuckles. "You can tell me anything. Just relax, it can't be that bad."

"I'm a wizard." Merlin declared proudly waiting for the Prince's reaction.

Arthur looked at him for a few moments before letting out a peal of laughter.

"Very funny Merlin." He told him as he pressed a simple kiss to his lips. "Seriously now, what is it?"

"Arthur I told you." Merlin said. "I'm a sorcerer. A powerful one in fact."

"Oh shut up Merlin, you shouldn't joke about things like that." Arthur reprimanded.

"I'm not." Merlin objected. "Watch I'll prove it to you."

Looking around the room, Merlin's eyes landed on the table and with a whispered incantation he made it levitate in the air before gently setting it back on the floor.

"See." Merlin said facing Arthur once more.

Arthur's eyes had widened dramatically and his mouth was hanging open in horror as he took a step back from Merlin and looked him up and down not knowing what how to respond.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked nervously as he tentatively reached a hand out for him.

The blonde slapped the hand away in disgust and turned his back on him as he paced the length of the room.

"You're a sorcerer." He stated in disgust before banging his fist onto the table in anger.

"Arthur, it's still me." Merlin told him desperately. "I'm still Merlin, it doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!" Arthur bellowed as he rounded on the warlock and stalked towards him making Merlin step back fearfully and cower against the wall. "Is that why I feel like this?" Arthur demanded to know. "Did you cast some sort of spell on me?"

"No, of course not." Merlin retorted feeling insulted by such an accusation. "How can you even think that?"

"Get out of my sight!" Arthur spat.

"Arthur." Merlin said gently stepping closer to his Prince again.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Arthur screamed pushing Merlin away with such force that he crashed to the floor and cut his head open.

Letting out a strangled sob, Merlin hastened to his feet and fled the room clutching his head in pain. He ran blindly through the castle with tears streaming down his face before running into Gwen and Morgana.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed as she caught sight of the blood oozing from the wound. "What happened?" She asked frantically as both she and Morgana wrapped their arms around the injured boy and led him to Morgana's room.

"Arthur." Merlin replied through his tears as he let them steer him to the bed.

"What? Why?" Morgana asked as Gwen found a cloth to clean the boy's wound.

"I told him." Merlin said. "About my magic. He wasn't too thrilled to learn the truth."

"Take care of him." Morgana instructed Gwen before she swept determinedly from the room.

She marched down the halls to the Prince's room and angrily pushed the doors open before storming right up to Arthur and striking him three times across the face.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Arthur gritted out as he placed a hand to his now stinging cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Morgana snapped before raising her hand and striking him again. "And that's for Merlin. Do you know he's in my chambers with Gwen crying and bleeding right now because of you?"

"Oh don't lecture me Morgana." Arthur replied. "You don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly." Morgana retorted. "You say that you love him, yet when he confides in you about his gift you cause him pain and send him away."

"He's a sorcerer." Arthur told her as if that explained it all and excused his behavior.

"So what if he is?" Morgana asked. "That doesn't make him a bad person, just like seeing the future doesn't make me one."

"That's different." Arthur objected.

"You're a fool." Morgana told him. "You don't deserve someone as special as Merlin." She then whirled around and left the room heading back to offer Merlin any comfort she could.

Alone in his room, Arthur let out a deep sigh as he looked out of his window and let the cool air dance over his face. Turning his head round his sight landed on the spot where Merlin had landed on the floor after he had pushed him. He quickly averted his eyes but that did not block the memory of Merlin's crestfallen face. The pained expression on his servant's features burned into his brain and Arthur felt angry with himself for over-reacting.

Morgana was right; being magic didn't make Merlin evil. Merlin wasn't even capable of being evil.

"What have I done?" Arthur asked himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He wondered if perhaps he should go to Morgana's rooms to see Merlin but he didn't fancy being slapped by Morgana again. There was also the possibility that Gwen would give him a smack too.

Seizing the corner of his table, Arthur let out an angry growl before launching the piece of furniture across the room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review, it'll make me smile**

**Love and Hugs IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Morgana's Carriage

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'll eat some chocolate on your behalf. For those who don't like chocolate, I'll re-watch my Merlin Series 1 DVDs on your behalf : )**

**Chapter 9-Morgana's Carriage**

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, the Prince of Camelot made his way to Gaius' chambers so that he could talk to Merlin. On his way there he tried to prepare some form of verbal apology but he was utterly clueless as to what he should say. He supposed he'd just have to improvise and hope that the wizard was in a forgiving mood.

The old physician opened the door for him and greeted him with his usual friendly manner. Arthur took that to mean that Gaius had no idea about the previous night's events.

"I'm sorry Merlin's late this morning sire." Gaius apologized. "I'm not sure he's feeling too well." With a bow to the Prince Gaius left to attend his patients.

Standing in front of Merlin's door, Arthur took a few deep calming breaths. He briefly thought about knocking before deciding to just enter. When he stepped into the messy room he found his servant hastily packing what few possessions he had into a sack.

"Don't try to stop me Gaius." Merlin said without looking up.

"It's me Merlin." Arthur told him.

At the sound of the Prince's voice Merlin whipped his head round and then backed up against the wall looking very much like a frightened animal. Arthur's insides knotted with guilt at the knowledge he had put that expression on the dark-haired boy's features. He felt guiltier still when his eyes landed on the gash across Merlin's forehead.

"Come to arrest me?" Merlin asked.

"To apologize." Arthur replied as he hung his head in shame. "I overreacted last night. I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry." Merlin said. "Well that just makes everything alright again then doesn't it?" He asked sarcastically starting to get angry.

"Just let me make it up to you." Arthur begged as he stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of Merlin's face.

The warlock pushed his hands away and turned his back on him so he could resume packing.

"I'm going back to Ealdor." Merlin told him.

"No, you can't." Arthur objected.

"Just watch me." Merlin retorted as he slung his pack over his shoulder and made to leave the room.

He barely made two steps before Arthur grabbed hold of him and snatched his belongings off of him and began unpacking them. When Merlin tried to stop him Arthur shoved him against the wall and trapped his body there with his own.

"You're not going anywhere." Arthur told him authoritatively.

"Get off of me." Merlin demanded as he tried to buck the blonde off of him.

The stronger boy pressed himself even closer to the boy wizard and thrusted his hips making Merlin whimper.

"You're not going anywhere." Arthur repeated. "You're mine."

"I'm not a possession." Merlin hissed as he struggled in the Prince's grip. "Let me go."

"Tell me you don't love and I'll let you go." Arthur compromised.

The blonde looked right into Merlin's eyes waiting for him to reply. Merlin's first thought was to tell Arthur that he hated him but the words died in his throat not even making it to the tip of his tongue. He lowered his eyes and his body slackened in the Prince's hold.

"You still love me." Arthur said with a smug grin.

Merlin nodded before raising his knee into the other boy's groin causing him to collapse to the floor in pain. The dark-haired boy stepped over him before shoving his clothes into his bag again.

"Merlin…don't go please." Arthur begged him as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"I have to." Merlin replied sadly. "It's for the best."

Still in pain, the Prince forced himself to stand on his feet and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Please don't go." He beseeched desperately. "I know I reacted badly last night and I'm sorry, truly I am. But that's no reason to leave. I need you Merlin. I love you."

"And I love you too." The sorcerer told him as he gently rubbed the blonde's cheek. "But it can never work between the two of us. So I have to leave. As much as being away from you is going to hurt, I know I'll be saving myself from pain in the long run. The day will come when you have to take a wife and produce an heir."

"I don't care about an heir and I don't want a wife." Arthur cried as he took both of Merlin's hands in his own. "All I want is you. I know I messed up Merlin, but give me a chance and I'll be everything you deserve."

"Don't make this harder please." Merlin sighed as he forcefully pulled his hands away and hoisted his bag more securely in his shoulder. "We both know I can never be with you, not properly. The most I could hope for is to be your dirty little secret. That's not the kind of life I want." He moved around Arthur and headed for the door.

"Stay." Arthur pleaded as he latched onto his arm. "Please?"

Merlin shook his head before pulling away. He opened the door to his bedroom and crossed through the main room before stepping out of that door too. The Prince was rooted to the spot in the place that Merlin had left him.

He desperately tried moving his feet but they felt unnaturally heavy; it was almost as if they were glued to the ground. At first he thought he was just too shocked to move but he soon realised that he was physically unable to move; Merlin had cast some kind of spell on him so that he couldn't follow.

The blonde growled in frustration as he tried to fight against the magic but to no avail. By the time the enchantment had lifted he knew Merlin would be long gone.

After making sure all evidence of his tears had been wiped away, Arthur headed to Morgana's rooms. The Lady had Gwen stood on a stool in one of her dresses as she selected some of her fine jewelry.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing dress up?" Arthur sniped.

"What do you want?" Morgana responded coldly as she placed a golden necklace down and turned to face him.

"Merlin's left me." He replied in a quiet voice.

"Can you blame him?" Gwen asked. "My lord." She added when the Prince glared at her.

"I don't mean he's left me, left me." Arthur told them. "I mean he's left."

"Sorry Arthur but I don't speak idiot." Morgana quipped. "So you'll have to explain what's going on in a more intelligent language."

"He's gone back to Ealdor." He informed them as he threw his hands in the air.

The two girls looked at each other before returning their attention to Arthur.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Gwen demanded to know as she stepped down off of the stool.

"I couldn't." He answered as he punched Morgana's wall.

"Oh damn your pride Arthur." Morgana sighed exasperatedly.

"It had nothing to do with my pride." Arthur snapped at her. "I mean I physically couldn't stop him. When he left the room I couldn't move my feet, he must have used his magic to immobilize me."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Morgana asked. "Go after him now."

"I won't be able to catch him." Arthur pointed out.

"No." Morgana agreed. "But you can still travel to Ealdor."

"Maybe it's better if he doesn't." Gwen suggested meekly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur questioned.

"You say he did some spell to prevent you from following him." Gwen replied. "Clearly he doesn't want you to go after him."

"But I love him." Arthur said.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you threw him across the floor." Gwen told him.

The Prince visibly winced at the handmaiden's words and looked about the room helplessly before leaving. When he exited through the door, Morgana was expecting him to slam it but instead he closed it gently.

"Was I too harsh?" Gwen asked guiltily once he'd left.

Morgana shook her head and smiled comfortingly at her friend before throwing her window open and letting some air into the room. She perched herself carefully on the window ledge and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds were looming over head.

"It's going to rain." She observed.

"Then Merlin's going to get soaked." Gwen said worriedly. "What if he gets ill?"

The seer turned to face her with the intention of telling her to calm down but the fearful look on the maid's face made her stop and think. What if Merlin did get ill? He wouldn't make it to Ealdor before the rain hit. Who knows where the boy could be? If he did get caught in the rain, which was more than likely, he'd be soaked to the bone with no-one to care for him if he did get ill.

"You must go find Arthur." Morgana instructed. "I'll get the knights to prepare the carriage and we'll set out after him. If he'd on foot we may just be able to find him before anything bad happens."

"What about Uther?" Gwen asked. "He's bound to ask where you've gone."

"After you've told Arthur to meet me seek out Gaius." Morgana told her as she grabbed her green-hooded cloak. "Explain everything to him. He'll think of something to tell the King."

Gwen nodded obediently before racing off to Arthur's rooms still wearing one of Morgana's dresses. Morgana herself speedily made her way through the castle and briskly told a Guard to get the carriage ready for her.

She sat in the roofed carriage waiting for Arthur. In no time at all he came running down the castle steps and all but threw himself into the carriage with her before ordering the Knight who was driving them to start their journey as fast as the horses pulling the cart could go.

They were barely out of Camelot when the rain started to fall from the sky just as Morgana had predicted. The sound of heavy water drops on the roof was a little unnerving.

"If anything happens to him." Arthur whispered fearfully.

"It won't." She told him confidently as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Worst case scenario is he'll have a bit of a cold. You needn't worry."

Arthur jerked his head in what Morgana assumed was a nod. He began tapping his fingers on his legs and the seer could tell he was worrying despite her attempt to reassure him. Unsure how to calm him she opted to look out the carriage window and keep her eyes peeled for a glimpse of Merlin.

"Over there!" Arthur exclaimed a long while later startling Morgana. "Stop!" Arthur bellowed so the Knight driving them would hear.

Before the carriage had come to a complete stop Arthur had jumped out of it and was racing towards the shaking figure a few feet away. Morgana followed after him, the train of her dress getting caked in mud as well as her shoes.

"Is he alright?" She asked anxiously as she caught up with him.

"He's so cold." Arthur commented as he stripped his cloak off and wrapped it around the wizard.

"Get him inside the carriage." Morgana advised.

The Prince lifted the drenched boy into his arms and carried him into the dryness of their coach.

"His clothes are soaking." She pointed out unnecessarily. "It'll be better if he's out of them."

"I'll do it." Arthur said.

Morgana nodded and waited outside the carriage whilst Arthur stripped the warlock before wrapping him more securely in his cloak. He called Morgana back in and they positioned Merlin between them with the hopes of giving him more body heat.

"Where do we go now?" She asked. "Do we carry on to Ealdor or return to Camelot?"

"Ealdor." Arthur decided before yelling instructions at the driver. "It's nearer." He explained when Morgana gave him a questioning look. "And it's where Merlin wanted to go. He'd only be more annoyed with me if he woke up back in Camelot."

They were silent on the few remaining miles it took them to reach Merlin's home town and the wizard had not yet awoke. When they arrived in the small village the rain began to let up.

"Typical." Morgana muttered under her breath.

The Knight pulled the couch up outside Hunith's house and Arthur carried Merlin inside with Morgana and the Knight following behind them.

"Merlin?" Hunith gasped when she saw her son. "What's happened?"

Morgana explained that Merlin had left for Ealdor in the rain and they had followed him for fear he would become ill out in the cold and wet.

"I can't thank you enough." Hunith gushed as Arthur placed her son in the warm bed. "He has some spare pajamas here." She said before rummaging around to retrieve them.

"I can dress him." Arthur offered.

Hunith nodded and handed him the clothes before making them all some hot drinks.

Morgana sat with the Knight at the table whilst Arthur and Hunith tended to Merlin.

"How long shall we be here my Lady?" He asked her.

"We'll stay the night Devlin." She answered him. "We'll probably return to Camelot tomorrow. It depends how Merlin is."

"I can't help but notice how deeply Arthur cares for his manservant." Devlin commented.

"Promise me you'll not mention any of this to the King." Morgana said as she fixed him with a piercing blue stare.

"I'll not breathe a word to anyone my Lady." He promised her.

She surveyed him carefully for a few moments before she was satisfied that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Devlin." Morgana told him with a dazzling smile. "Your discretion is most appreciated. How is he doing?" She asked when Hunith returned.

"He's sleeping." She replied as she sat down with them. "He seems a little feverish but I'm sure he'll be fine after a good night's rest."

"I'm glad." Morgana said.

Ever the stubborn Prince, Arthur refused to leave Merlin's side even when it was time to go to sleep. Morgana, Hunith and Devlin curled up with blankets on the floor whilst he sat at Merlin's bedside and watched over him. He could only hope that when the boy woke up he'd reconsider his choice to leave Camelot for good. If Merlin decided not to return with him, the Prince didn't know how he'd find the strength to live on.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. A Confident Morgana

**Disclaimer-Merlin didn't belong to me when I started writing this and it still doesn't belong to me now.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to your favorites, to your alert lists, added me as a favorite author or just simply took the time to read my story. **

**Chapter 10-A Confident Morgana**

The Prince had been slouching in his spindly-legged wooden chair about to doze off when he felt Merlin begin to stir. Suddenly wide-awake and alert, Arthur held Merlin's hand loosely in his own and studied his face carefully.

A small indistinct moan slipped from Merlin's mouth as his dark lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks. He shifted a bit before his eyes opened fully and he peered around to take in his surroundings. Recognizing his mother's home he relaxed before turning his head to the side.

"I don't suppose you were expecting to see me." Arthur said quietly with a note of nervousness in his voice.

The dark-haired wizard let out a noise that sounded something like a laugh before tightening his hold on the Prince's hand.

"I'm glad you're here." Merlin told him.

Arthur smiled and leant over the other boy so that his forehead was gently resting against his and their breaths were mingling together.

"I feared I'd lost you." Arthur confessed, his voice sending shivers through Merlin's lips.

Unsure what to say in reply, Merlin settled for lightly brushing their lips together in a barely there kiss.

"Oh good you're awake." Hunith said as she made her presence known holding a steaming bowl of soup in her hands. "Eat this Merlin. You need to get your strength up."

Merlin hoisted himself into a seating position, reluctantly letting go of the blonde boy's hand, before gratefully taking the soup from his mother and slowly feeding himself.

After smiling at her son, Hunith left them alone again before returning with a bowl of porridge for Arthur. He politely thanked her before spooning the food with disgust. Merlin smirked at the Prince and watched with amusement as he forced himself to swallow the lumpy breakfast. To his credit, he successfully managed to consume the entire thing even if he did choke and gag a few times.

When Merlin's mother returned to collect their empty bowls she actually offered Arthur more to which he hastily declined. A short while later Morgana came to see how Merlin was doing.

"We plan to return to Camelot today." Morgana told him. "Devlin thinks we ought to leave a little before lunch. Is there any chance that you'll consider coming back with us?"

Looking uncomfortable with the sudden question Merlin averted his gaze from the Prince and Lady. Morgana looked to Arthur with concern and he indicated for her to give them some time alone. She nodded at the blonde before returning to sit with Devlin and Hunith.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Arthur told him. "But I would like it very much if you'd come back with us."

"I don't know." Merlin replied still not looking at him. "I think it's better if I remain here."

"Is that your decision?" He asked sadly.

Placing his head in his hands Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"It is." The warlock finally said. "I want to stay here with my mother."

"Then I won't stop you." Arthur relented.

Merlin nodded in gratitude before finally lifting his eyes up and allowing his gaze to land on the Prince.

"I really do love you you know." Arthur told him as he gently ran his thumb over the mark that was still visible from where Merlin's head had hit the floor when he's pushed him.

"I know." Merlin replied closing his eyes so he could memorize the sensation of the Prince's touch. "Promise not to replace me with a bootlicker."

"I promise." He agreed with a small laugh.

The two blue eyed boys simply stared at one another in silence for a long time. There was so much between them that needed to be said, but neither Prince nor warlock had the courage to speak up.

"Arthur." Morgana called interrupting the silence. "We're setting up to leave."

"So I guess this is goodbye." Merlin said.

"You mean you're not coming?" Morgana asked obviously startled. Merlin shook his head. "But why ever not? You must…"

"Morgana." Arthur interrupted. "Just leave it."

With what appeared to be a great deal of effort, the Lady Morgana swallowed down all her protestations and held her tongue. She approached the bed and tightly hugged the dark-haired boy before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Try to stay out of trouble." She told him by way of goodbye.

"Try to sleep well." Merlin returned and the two shared a smile before Morgana made her farewells to Hunith.

"I don't know what to say." Arthur confessed when they were alone again.

"Say nothing." Merlin told him. "Just go."

The blonde nodded and stood to his feet. He looked down at the wizard wanting so much to hug him as Morgana had, to kiss him deeply as he had done in his bed chambers back at Camelot, to fall to his knees and beg him to come back with him. However, Merlin refused to look at him so he did as his once servant had asked and simply left without another word.

He sat beside Morgana in the Carriage and Devlin ordered the horses to move and they were on the journey back to Camelot. Arthur looked out the window and watched as the small village of Ealdor become smaller and smaller until it disappeared from view completely.

"I'm sorry." Morgana said quietly when he'd pulled his head back inside.

"It doesn't matter." He replied as he tried to discreetly wipe his tears away.

Morgana turned her head and pretended not to see. Their fingers found one another and they held each other's hands tightly both drawing comfort from one another.

"What happens now?" Arthur asked as the coach jostled from a dip in the road.

"We wait." She answered causing him to look at her in confusion.

"What on earth for?" He asked.

"For Merlin to return." Morgana told him.

"I'm not sure he ever will." Arthur whispered.

"Oh he will." Morgana said confidently. "Just give it time, and when he's ready he'll return to you."

"You can't know that." Arthur scoffed.

"Can't I?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"What? Did you have a dream?" He asked her feeling the hope flare up inside him.

"Arthur, it doesn't take a seer to know that he'll return." Morgana told him. "He loves you far too much to stay away forever. Merlin may be running away from that love right now but in time he'll come running back."

"I hope so." Arthur sighed.

They spent the rest of the journey home in silence and Arthur, tired from watching Merlin all night rather than sleeping, ended up with his head in Morgana's lap snoring lightly as she absentmindedly stroked his hair.

Upon their return to Camelot, Morgana pinched the back of Arthur's neck to wake him up. He rubbed his sore-spot and glared at her before jumping out of the carriage. She stepped out after him and walked along beside him as they made their way up the castle steps leaving Devlin to sort out the horses and cart.

When they entered the castle Gwen came up to meet them.

"Where's Merlin?" She asked looking around as though he might suddenly appear.

"He chose to stay in Ealdor." Arthur answered her briskly before continuing on his way to his rooms.

"What happened?" Gwen asked looking at her Lady.

They walked to Morgana's rooms and she explained everything on the way.

"What reason did Gaius give for our absence?" Morgana asked after she had changed into a clean dress.

"He told Uther you were visiting your father's grave and that Arthur was escorting you." Gwen replied. "Gaius also said that you may end up spending the night at an inn."

Morgana nodded, seemingly impressed with the believable lie. She sat at her table in front of her mirror and frowned at her tangled hair. Gwen was instantly behind her, brush and comb in hand, to set about taming the wild knots.

"Do you think Merlin will come back?" Gwen asked clearly upset about her friend's decision to leave.

"I know he will." She answered with a smile. "I just know."

After a quick change of clothes, Arthur had roamed the castle halls before randomly picking a servant boy to become his new manservant. The timid boy had a scrawny frame and wiry ginger hair. He jumped in alarm every time he was given an order.

Once Arthur's new manservant, Wallace, had tidied his chambers, he instructed him to get him into his armor. He then requested that Wallace get his horse ready as they were going on a hunt with a few of the Knights.

Arthur was relentless on the hunt and showed no mercy to any creature no matter how big or small. He prowled through the trees with his weapon on hand and slaughtered every unfortunate animal that happened to pass by. It was with a large heap of dead animals that Arthur and the Knights returned to Camelot.

Meanwhile, back in Ealdor, Merlin was still resting in bed whilst his mother was at work in the fields. The only thing the wizard could think of was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed prat of a Prince.

When Hunith returned to check on her son, she found the boy hugging his knees to his chest and rocking himself back and forth as tears spilled down his cheeks.

In an instant she was by his side and hugging him to her. She rubbed his back as she planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He asked between sobs. "Why does it hurt to love a Prince?"

Not knowing the answer to her son's question, Hunith simply kept hugging him whilst whispering sweet nothing's into his ear.

Merlin clung to his mother desperately wishing with every bone in his body that the arms around him could be Arthur's.

**The End**

**(Story will continue in sequel fic 'To Love A Warlock', keep your eyes out for it)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
